


Kultury!

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, spoilery do filmu Avengers: Age of Ultron, wspomniane Vision/Wanda Maximoff, wspomnianie Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.</p><p>Chwileczkę. Nikt nic nie powie na to, że Cap właśnie rzucił “kultury”?<br/>Gdzie Steve używa brzydkiego słownictwa i nie dają mu o tym zapomnieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kultury!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Language!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915685) by [Raikishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikishi/pseuds/Raikishi). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą. Betowała [Lobobathory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lobobathory).

“ _ Skurwy _ syństwo”, myśli Steve chwilę po tym, jak wymsknęła mu się poprzednia uwaga.

Wie, po prostu wie, że to będzie jedną z tych rzeczy, o których nigdy się nie zapomina. Jak wtedy, kiedy coś go spłoszyło i od razu rzucił tarczę, a później okazało się, że wystraszył nią tylko królika. Komandosi żartowali o króliczej łapie przynoszącej szczęście i kazali mu “kicać do roboty” do momentu, kiedy trzy tygodnie później Dugan przypadkowo powiedział swoje pełne imię.

Steve zamyka usta tak mocno, że zęby mu zgrzytnęły, i ma nadzieję, że nikt nic nie zauważy, póki…

— Chwileczkę. Nikt nic nie powie na to, że  _ Cap _ właśnie rzucił “kultury”?

No i proszę.

— Wymsknęło mi się — tłumaczy słabo Steve.

Sarah Rogers nigdy nie lubiła brzydkiego słownictwa; ta postawa matki sprawiła, że on sam… nie lubi przekleństw, które nie wyszły z jego własnych ust. Dopiero po dwóch latach bez niej przestał odruchowo wzdrygać się i oczekiwać szczypania w uszy, kiedy przeklął. Do diabła, czasami nadal czuje mydło, którym przemyła mu usta, kiedy pierwszy raz złapała go na przeklinaniu. Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć lat później nadal obwinia za to Billy’ego Thompsona – kłamliwego drania kradnącego szklane kulki.

Steve ukradkiem dołącza do Thora. Thor jest pod tym względem bezpieczny, pełen zrozumienia, więc nie będzie się nad nim znęcać, zwłaszcza w trakcie walki. Thor tylko się do niego szeroko uśmiecha, kiedy powalają czołg – błogosławić jego małe, wikingowe serce – i słucha uważnie, kiedy Steve omawia plan.

— I do jasnej ciasnej, nie wyrażaj się! — udaje się mimo wszystko rzucić Tony’emu. 

Podstępny, pieprzony  _ drań _ .

sss

Tony szczerzy się do niego w drodze powrotnej, rzuca mu uśmieszek za każdym razem, kiedy odwraca się na fotelu pilota.

— Odpierdol się, Stark — jęczy Steve, uderzając lekko tył fotela.

Tony łapie się za serce i robi taką minę, jakby umierał z szoku, po czym odwraca się dramatycznie, chichocze i pochyla się nad sterami. Steve rzuca gniewne spojrzenie emblematowi Floty Gwiezdnej znajdującemu się na oparciu fotela i kusi go, żeby zadrapać emblemat krawędzią tarczy.

— Wiesz, że on rozpowie to wszystko, nie? — pyta Natasza, akurat kiedy Steve decyduje, że  _ nigdy _ nie mógłby zdradzić Kirka w taki sposób.

— “Yay!” — mówi Steve wysokim i zachwyconym głosem, imitując sarkastycznie Tony’ego, kiedy ten przechodził przez ukryte drzwi do miejsca, w którym było berło.

— Nieźle! — rzuca przez ramię Tony, ponieważ nie ma wstydu, a Steve nie wie, po co się w ogóle męczy.

— Ma rację — stwierdza Natasza, jak zawsze pomocna. — Wszyscy już wiemy, że Tony jest uroczy.

Steve rzuca im gniewne spojrzenie, kiedy przybijają sobie żółwika.

Gdzieś w trakcie podpitych niedzielnych brunchy i manicure’ach na Park Avenue, Tony i Natasza stali się nierozłączni. Trzy razy w tym miesiącu Steve natrafił na Godzinę Drogiej Gorzałki O Północy i musiał zaciągać Tony’ego do łóżka, podczas gdy Natasza gruchała do swojej butelki wódki i chwaliła się paznokciami, jakie Tony jej załatwił. Steve nie wie, czy jego zdrowie psychiczne wytrzyma wspólne knowania tej dwójki przeciw niemu; na pewno wie, że nie chce w najbliższym czasie sprawdzić swoich limitów w tej kwestii. 

— Nie masz czasem wrażenia, że ktoś kradnie twoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę? — pyta Steve Clinta, kiedy Natasza i Tony pochylają się razem nad sterami.

Clint leży niewygodnie na boku, ale otwiera jedno oko. Gdyby nie wyglądał na wkurzonego za każdym razem, kiedy nie myśli o niczym – taką już ma minę – Steve myślałby, że patrzy na niego spod byka, zwłaszcza gdy Clint cedzi:

— Nie. Nigdy. Hej, pamiętasz, jak kiedyś pojechaliście na wycieczkę do Waszyngtonu i wysadziliście moje miejsce pracy? Fajne wspomnienia.

sss

Steve ma czas na wytchnienie, kiedy Bruce mówi, żeby zadzwonić po Helen Cho. Przez cały czas Tony prycha i robi miny (to tylko drukowanie 3D; ja zsyntetyzowałem vibranium!), ale zatrzymuje się, kiedy Helen opowiada o swoich najnowszych projektach, i przygląda się z wielką uwagą, jak ona zajmuje się Clintem.

Wszyscy i tak wiedzą swoje, Tony nikogo nie zmyli.

Steve kiedyś znalazł go przy stole w kuchni, czytającego wszystkie publikacje Cho i przeglądając na tablecie PubMed. Tony obudził Steve’a tydzień temu, wpadając do jego sypialni z tyradą o Kołysce, nanostrukturach, grafenie, coś-tam, coś-tam – iluminacjach cząstek koloidalnych potrzebnych do stworzenia struktur 3D z pustym rdzeniem, które mają dalsze zastosowania w biomedycynie.

Steve nie zapytał, jak to wszystko jest ze sobą powiązane; być może był zbyt zajęty układaniem swoich nóg w pewny sposób i zdecydowanym nie ruszaniem się, kiedy Tony usiadł na jego kostkach i machał rękoma, pachnąc jak mydło i będąc świeżo po prysznicu.

— Ja pierdolę — przeklina Steve, kiedy Natasza dźga go mocno łokciem w brzuch. To gorsze, niż gdyby dźgnęła go nożem. Prawie.

Natasza uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.

— Ooch, Kapitan Ameryka powiedział brzydkie słowo.

— Lubiłem cię bardziej, kiedy próbowałaś mnie swatać — wzdycha Steve i od razu tego żałuje, bo ona tylko uśmiecha się szerzej.

— Znalazłam ci kogoś — mówi nonszalancko, machając ręką w stronę Tony’ego, który krąży po laboratorium, niedyskretnie grzebiąc w monitorach, pewnie próbując zdobyć większy wgląd w to, co dokładnie robi się Clintowi. — To, że masz zbyt wielkiego, cholernego cykora, żeby zacząć z nim kręcić…

Kiedy ostatnim razem ktoś tak powiedział do Steve’a, skończyło się na tym, że Steve został pobity w alejce za tym starym kinem, w którym zawsze śmierdziało kulkami na mole. Unosi brew, na co Natasza robi to samo, jakby czytała mu w myślach. Steve nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby umiała.

— Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi — mamrocze pod nosem, zrywając z nią kontakt wzrokowy, aby wskazać w stronę laboratorium.

Natasza spogląda na Bruce’a, który pochyla się nad Tonym. Jego loczki opadają mu na oczy i kuli ramiona, jakby robił miejsce dla mówiącego Tony’ego. Bruce porusza palcami nawet wtedy, kiedy uważnie słucha, jakby nie był pewny, w jakiej jest skórze. Steve mądrze nic nie mówi, kiedy rysy twarzy Nataszy łagodnieją trochę.

— Zrobię to — mówi zdeterminowana, po czym znowu dźga go mocno w brzuch, pewnie tylko po to, aby udowodnić, że może. — A potem twoja kolej.

Steve jęczy wręcz całym ciałem. 

— Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie kiedy on jest z… To tak po prostu nie działa.

— Działa, działa — mówi Natasza. Przez chwilę wygląda na spiętą i zatroskaną, ale szybko jej twarz jest znowu bez wyrazu. Steve ma zamiar o to zapytać, ale ona szybko zmienia temat, krzycząc: — Odbiór obiadu! Z knajpy na dole!

Z knajpy na parterze Stark Tower korzystają pracownicy podczas przerwy obiadowej. Rozrosła się na połowę piętra, ponieważ w przeciągu ostatniego roku baza ich klientów znacznie wzrosła. Każdy chce złapać Avengersów w ich “naturalnym środowisku”. Ta skupiona uwaga nigdy nie jest tak przytłaczająca, jak Steve się spodziewa, dopóki nie pojawią się wszyscy razem; wydaje się, że wśród cywilów panuje niepisana zasada, żeby wszystko szło jak po maśle ze względu na Bruce’a.

W związku z tym rozwinęli porządny system decydowania, kto ryzykuje zejście po jedzenie.

Steve prawie nokautuje się własną tarczą, próbując dotknąć swój nos, i ledwo co powstrzymuje się od głośnego przekleństwa, kiedy ogarnia się i widzi, że każdy ma palec przy nosie. No, każdy poza Clintem, który jest ranny i w związku z tym nie bierze udziału w zawodach, oraz dr Cho, która ma przywilej gościa.

— Ojej — odzywa się Natasza ze sztucznym współczuciem, kiedy Steve spogląda przez poręcz na Thora.

Który szczerzy się do nich, trzymając palec na nosie. Cholera. 

— Burger. Frytki — mówi bezdźwięcznie Thor, trzymając przy uchu absurdalnie cienki telefon. Pewnego razu powiedział, że Stark Phone jest archaiczny, i od tego czasu nigdy nie używał tego samego telefonu dłużej niż miesiąc, bo Tony wziął to do siebie.

— Myślałem, że jestem szefem, a nie stażystą — mówi ponuro Steve.

Natasza klepie go po ramieniu.

— Załatw mi jajka z bekonem. Kanapkę dla Clinta oraz sałatkę z ekologicznych jajek i z sardelą.

— Profanacja — komentuje Tony, wysuwając głowę z laboratorium. Steve nie wie, które zamówienie jest tą profanacją, ale stwierdza, że Tony nie ma prawa krytykować diety kogokolwiek. — Kanapkę filadelfijską. Sałatkę z kurczakiem curry dla Bruce’a; sałatkę grecką dla dr Cho. I dosłownie całe…

— Żadnego espresso — przerywa Steve, rzucając mu groźne spojrzenie. Wczoraj natknął się na Tony’ego, kiedy wracał z porannej przebieżki. To był już piąty raz w tym tygodniu i po prostu  _ wie _ , że Tony spróbowałby przetrwać kolejne siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny bez snu, gdyby udało mu się wprowadzić jeszcze więcej kofeiny do swojego organizmu. — A kanapka filadelfijska? Naprawdę? Przypomnij mi, jakie masz ciśnienie? 

— Naprawdę dostaję wywód na temat mojego zdrowia od kogoś, kto regularnie zdobywał kontuzje?

— Tylko wtedy, kiedy nie ma Pepper, żeby krytykowała twoją gównianą dietę.

Palce Nataszy bez ostrzeżenia wbijają się w bok Steve’a, który przez pół sekundy nie wie dlaczego, póki nie widzi minimalnej zmiany w wyrazie twarzy Tony’ego – natychmiastowo cały komizm znika, a on sam wskazuje śrubokrętem na Steve’a z pochmurną miną.

— Nie twój przeklęty interes, Cap. I nie wyrażaj się, kiedy dotrzesz na dół.

Steve mruga, obraca się zdezorientowany do Nataszy, ale ona tylko patrzy na niego i z zaciśniętymi ustami kręci głową, a potem wygania go.

sss

Najwyraźniej gdzieś w trakcie zabójczej armii robotów i wielkiego problemu z zakładnikami, jakim jest Sokovia, cała sprawa z jego wykrzyczanym “kultury!” poszła w świat.

Steve czuje pokusę wszczęcia ognia, żeby wszyscy skupili się na czymś innym, bo Pietro wpada na niego podczas walki z Ultronem z siłą kuli żurawia służącej do burzenia, po czym odwraca się, aby spojrzeć teatralnie zaskoczony na Steve’a i ostro wciągnąć powietrze, kiedy ten zaczyna przeklinać.

Steve ma zamiar spierdolić stąd, no bo serio?!

Ale Tony chichra się tak mocno, że lot Iron Mana waha się trochę, i Steve nie może się zdobyć na narzekanie.

— Tutaj są dzieci, prawda? — pyta Pietro i znika po mrugnięciu okiem, aby zaatakować ciałem napływ robotów za plecami Steve’a. Steve ma ochotę uderzyć go w twarz, kiedy Pietro zwalnia na tyle, że go widać, truchtając tyłem z leniwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

— Nie, nie ma tu… — Steve gryzie się w język, kiedy Vision wlatuje z robotem w ścianę, rażąco imitując atak Pietra sprzed chwili.

Steve przysięga, że kiedy Vision odlatywał, na jego twarzy był uśmieszek.

—  _ Uczące się  _ dzieci — sapie Tony między chichotami.

I no, okej. Steve mu tego nie zabierze, zwłaszcza po całym tym… napięciu. Mała jego część na pewno  _ nie _ czuje ulgi, słysząc śmiech Tony’ego.

sss

— Hej, może kupię farmę. Przeprowadzę się tam, a Pepper będzie rządziła firmą — mówi Tony. Jego głos drży lekko przy imieniu Pepper, robi się miękki i chrapliwy. — W zeszłym tygodniu była w Time.

Jego ramiona lekko się kulą, a na twarzy maluje się rezygnacja.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, czy Nat złamała Kodeks Ziomali i powiedziała ci…

— Kodek Ziomali — powtarza Steve ze zdumieniem. — Masz pięćdziesiąt lat…

— … o Pepper i jak my…  _ łał _ , naprawdę? Mam czterdzieści pięć…

— To nadal za dużo, żeby używać nastoletniego slangu…

— Mówi  _ dziewięćdziesięciolatek _ … i jak mówiłem, Pepper…

— Będę za tobą tęsknił, Tony — przerywa mu Steve, a Tony zatrzymuje się gwałtownie w połowie kroku.

Potyka się przez to i odwraca z miną… Jego twarz przez chwilę wyraża uczucie, którym Steve za bardzo się ekscytuje. Otrząsa się z tego.

— Jasne — wydusza Tony, głosem wyższym i nieco zaskoczonym. — O-oczywiście, że będziesz. Kto by za mną  _ nie _ tęsknił?

Steve szczerzy się do niego i Tony niepewnie odwzajemnia uśmiech, jednak nie tak duży. Steve zagarnia go ramieniem i przysuwa się, aby go przytulić, bo Tony wygląda, jakby tego potrzebował.

Tony piszczy.

Jak kociak, którego po raz pierwszy ktoś pacnął piórkiem po nosie. Steve musi zacisnąć usta, aby się nie roześmiać.

— Przyjedziesz w odwiedziny — mówi Steve, a potem nalega, kiedy Tony się waha. — Avengersi nie ruszyliby bez twojego zaangażowania po tym, jak padło SHIELD. Wiem, że byłem dla ciebie twardy… wcześniej… ale wiem, że masz serce po właściwej stronie.

Usta Tony’ego układają się w cienką linię wyrażającą niezadowolenie. Steve może właściwie zobaczyć, jak cała złość Tony’ego kieruje się na niego samego.

— Wanda była w błędzie — dodaje szybko. — Powiedziała, że nie widzisz różnicy między ocaleniem świata a zniszczeniem go.

Kiedy Tony się wzdryga, Steve kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, trzyma go blisko i głaszcze lekko jego obojczyk kciukiem. Tony patrzy na niego ze zmęczeniem i do Steve’a dociera, jak bardzo to wpłynęło na Tony’ego. Tony zasługuje na odpoczynek, zasługuje na możliwość odejścia i skupienia się na sobie. Steve puszcza go i zmusza się do tego, aby się odsunąć.

— Była  _ w błędzie _ — powtarza. — Tony, jesteś bohaterem. Wszystko, co zrobiłeś… Finansujesz nas, dajesz nam miejsce, w którym możemy mieszkać. Zrobiłeś to, bo nie możesz robić nic innego,  _ tylko _ ratować świat. Pepper wie, dlaczego na nowo założyłeś zbroję. Wiesz, że to nie dlatego ona…

Steve uprzejmie udaje, że nie widzi pęknięcia w minie Tony’ego, ani jego szklistego spojrzenia.

— Czasami… czasami łatwiej jest kogoś wypuścić, niż patrzeć, jak zostaje ci on odebrany. To nie dlatego, że ona przestała…

Tony tylko patrzy na niego bez wyrazu, przełyka i kiwa głową.

Żaden z nich nie wspomina o wydarzeniu sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy Steve pojawił się w holu Stark Tower z jednym workiem z ubraniami, zaciskając w dłoni poobijany kompas, wyglądając, jakby nadchodził koniec świata.

_ Kazała mi przestać ją odwiedzać. _

— Ucz się od tego starego skurwysyna — mówi Steve, czując, jak coś zaciska się na jego piersi, ale ignorując to.

Tony posyła mu uśmieszek i śmieje się słabo i krótko.

— Wrzuć złotówkę do słoika za przeklinanie.

Steve uznaje to za wygraną.

sss

Steve zaczyna SMS-ować po tym, jak Wanda przyłapuje go na przeklinaniu automatu za zatrzymanie jego Snickersa.

— Takie bluźnierstwa z takiej ładnej buzi — mówi Wanda i klepie go po policzku. Wyraz jej twarzy wskazuje na to, jakby cytowała kogoś innego, i Steve nie ma serca odpowiedzieć jej.

Zamiast tego pisze SMS-y do Tony’ego z najświeższymi informacjami i z oskarżeniami.

Takie jak:

_ Vision powiedział mi “Proszę, Kapitanie. Kultury.” i zasłonił Wandzie uszy dłońmi. Jeśli będą spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, będziesz musiał porozmawiać z nim o ‘ptaszkach i pszczółkach’. _

_ Natasza mówi, że możesz nazwać jej imieniem owcę, kiedy już kupisz farmę. _

_ Sam mówi, że kiedyś wpadnie i to  _ on _ wypije cały sok pomarańczowy. _

_ Jeśli jeszcze jeden agent zwróci mi uwagę, mówiąc “kultury”, popsuję wszystkie twoje ekspresy do kawy. _

I w końcu, kiedy zmęczyło go poganianie Nataszy, spił się trunkiem Thora i wysłał:  _ Mógłbyś wpaść z jebaną wizytą. _

Dzień później Steve patrzy na swój telefon z pochmurną miną, w roztargnieniu skubiąc szyjkę butelki z wodą. Czeka, aż znikną ostatnie ślady kaca, bo nadal czuje lekkie tłumienie w płacie czołowym, które powoli odpływa jak fala.

— Mimo kaca nadal wyglądasz niczego sobie. To niesprawiedliwe — mówi Natasza, wślizgując się na miejsce przed nim.

Ona naprawdę nie powinna się go czepiać, bo sama wygląda jak zawsze perfekcyjnie. No ale Steve nie ma pewności, czy wczoraj się spiła. Niewyraźnie pamięta, jak nadal była przerażająco trzeźwa po zawodach w piciu z Samem i Rhodeyem.

Natasza trzepie go na tyle mocno w ramię, że Steve prostuje się i posyła jej spojrzenie spod byka. Ona nawet na to nie mruga, tylko macha ręką w stronę butelki z wodą i jego ust. 

— Rozpraszasz rekrutów.

No i prawda, Steve widzi kilku rekrutów wyglądających coraz bardziej niekomfortowo, którzy unikają jego wzroku i rumienią się. Natasza zabiera mu telefon zanim Steve ma możliwość z powrotem się odwrócić.

— Kurwa  _ mać _ — syczy.

— Kapitan Ameryka i tak się  _ wyraża _ — rzuca Natasza, udając zaskoczenie. Zręcznie przewija jego SMS-y. Kąciki jej ust unoszą się w rozbawieniu. — Jesteście jak powieść Nicholasa Sparksa. Stark nie odpowiada? Jest fajnym, ale odległym panem twojego serca? Czy nasz bohater kiedykolwiek znajdzie miłość?

— Czytasz Nicholasa Sparksa?

Natasza unosi brew.

— A myślisz że co robię ja i Stark o trzeciej w nocy?

— Co robię ja  _ ze _ Starkiem.

— Cóż, oboje wiemy, co ty chciałbyś z  _ nim  _ robić.

Steve rzuca jej pochmurne spojrzenie.

— Ale serio, czy już pora na to, żebym wyciągnęła moje lakiery do paznokci i zrobiła tobie te owocowe koktajle, które tak lubisz, żebyś mógł ponarzekać na mężczyzn i kobiety, na to, jak po dziewięćdziesięciu latach nadal nie możesz się z nikim umówić? — oferuje.

— Twoje koktajle są okropne. Smakują jakbyś próbowała do nich dodać benzyny — odpowiada Steve, wybierając najmniej ofensywne oświadczenie.

— Muszą mieć kopa — stwierdza bez skruchy Natasza.

— No cóż, nie sądzę, że do tego dorosłem.

— Hm, to daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz gotowy na podejmowanie złych decyzji.

— Dobry przyjaciel odradza…

— Słyszeliście, że Stark przyjeżdża na spotkanie rodziców z wychowawcą? — Sam zaskakuje Steve’a i wsuwa się na miejsce obok.

Vision i Wanda są tuż za nim. Vision trzyma dłoń na plecach Wandy, uspokajając ją. Ona nadal zachowuje się nerwowo, kiedy mowa o Tonym, co jest niezręczne, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest w drużynie. Ale wygląda na to, że Vision pomaga. W czym dokładnie? Steve nie chce wiedzieć.

Rhodey również dociera do nich, bawiąc się telefonem i szczerząc do niego – Steve już wie, że ta mina oznacza Tony’ego. Nie jest dobry w ukrywaniu własnego zainteresowania, skoro nagle prostuje się, a Natasza i Sam patrzą na niego wszechwiedząco.

— Spotkanie rodziców z wycho...? — Steve urywa, kiedy Sam wskazuje na Visiona w przesadni sposób, prawie jakby chciał zatańczyć.

Vision spogląda chłodno na Steve’a i tylko przez to, że spędzili ze sobą kilka miesięcy, Steve nie czuje się nerwowo pod tym niewzruszonym spojrzeniem.

— Zawsze najlepszym wyjściem jest utrzymywanie polityki otwartych drzwi, aby ustanowić dobrą relację rodzica z wychowawcą — mówi Vision swoim “prawie” tonem, którego używa, kiedy nie jest pewny, co dokładnie powinien zaakcentować, aby przekazać to, co chce powiedzieć. Tonem na pograniczu humoru i sarkazmu, z wystarczającą ilością uważnie pokazanych emocji, przez co Steve czuje delikatną aprobatę pod wymuszoną zuchwałością. Przez to wyraźniej rysuje się różnica między nim a JARVIS-em, który zuchwałość miał we krwi.

Steve’owi mimo to udaje się uśmiechnąć i jest zadowolony, kiedy Vision kiwa głową i odpowiada tym samym.

— Byłbyś dobrym ojczymem — dodaje Vision w tej samej chwili, w której Steve bierze łyk wody.

Natasza i Sam tylko się z niego śmieją, kiedy wypluwa wszędzie tę wodę.

sss

— Okej, więc zrobiłem coś! — oznajmia Tony, wpadając do pokoju Steve’a podekscytowany i naładowany energią.

Steve zdecydowanie nie rumieni się, ale krzyżuje ręce na swojej nagiej piersi, kiedy Tony milknie i spogląda na jego łóżko. Widzi stertę koszulek, które Steve zakładał i zdejmował.

— Ja… um, składałem pranie — mówi bez przekonania Steve, ale Tony mu raczej nie wierzy, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego minę.

Tony wygląda dobrze, jego broda jest przycięta, a oczy nie są już zmęczone. Przy jego ustach i w kącikach oczu są głębsze zmarszczki, jakby się więcej uśmiechał. Jest w wyszukanym garniturze i pachnie jak ulubione perfumy Pepper. Steve widział ich razem na konferencji tydzień temu i jest zadowolony, że znowu ze sobą rozmawiają. Tony czuje się przez to bardziej komfortowo, jest mu lepiej w swojej skórze niż kilka miesięcy temu.

— Jasne — rzuca Tony, unosi rękę i przekręca nadgarstek. — W każdym razie, mój coś!

— Naprawdę musisz spędzać mniej czasu na mediach społecznościowych — mówi Steve, ciesząc się ze zmiany tematu i patrząc na formujący się hologram. Jęczy kiedy dociera do niego, co to jest.

Na brzegu słoika jest napisane  _ Słoik Przekleństw _ dziecięcym pismem.

— Mała Clinta — wtrąca usłużnie Tony, wskazując na litery z absurdalnie dumną miną na twarzy. — Uczy się pisać kursywą.

— Musisz znaleźć sobie jakieś hobby — jęczy Steve.

Tony szczerzy się do niego.

— Widzisz, dlatego tu jestem. To całe kupowanie farmy nie…

— Och, Tony, powiedz mi, że nie…

— … wyszło za dobrze. Nie, ja  _ nie _ … Kupiłem kilka domków na plaży i spędziłem dwa miesiące u Bartona podreperowując mu dom, póki mnie nie wyrzucił. Chciał pomalować pokój dziecka na  _ fioletowo _ …

Palce Tony’ego wystukują szybki rytm na jego piersi w miejscu, w którym był reaktor łukowy. Steve może przysiąść, że czasami nadal słyszy metaliczny odgłos.

—  _ Wyrzucił _ cię…

— No, nie tak dosłownie. Musiałem się wyrwać, zaczynałem się nieco, no wiesz, dusić. Jakbym miał zaraz wyjść ze swojej skóry, więc po prostu musiałem…

Tony oblizuje usta, a Steve nie może się powstrzymać przed śledzeniem tego ruchu.

— Ach.

Steve szybko spogląda na twarz Tony’ego i rumieni się, kiedy czuje na sobie jego badawczy wzrok. Tony pochyla się; jego oczy są zdeterminowane, a powieki zmrużone.

— Musiałeś…? — pyta Steve, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na twarz Tony’ego. To jest zaskakująco trudne.

— Z powrotem wejść w zbroję — odpowiada niemal lekceważąco Tony. Prostuje się, cofa ramiona i podchodzi bliżej, patrząc na Steve’a intensywnie. — Wychodzi na to, że wycofanie się nie jest takie rewelacyjne. No i cóż…  _ Chciałeś _ , abym wpadł z wizytą.

Steve przytakuje, szczerząc się, kiedy mina Tony’ego zamienia się w uśmiech.

— No… Powiedziałem ci, że będę tęsknił.

— Cóż, oto jestem. No wiesz, jeśli mnie chcesz — mówi Tony. Całe jego ciało przechyla się do przodu, jakby Steve je przyciągał.

Oczy Steve’a spoglądają w dół bez jego pozwolenia, zatrzymują wzrok na ustach Tony’ego. Steve zastanawia się, czy zarost drapałby jego policzki, i rumieni się.

— Więc. Będziesz — pyta cicho Tony — mnie chciał?

— Ta…

— Żadnego bzykanka w klasie! — krzyczy Sam i wali w drzwi. 

— Co pan Rogers robi ojcu, że wzrasta temperatura jego ciała? — mówi Vision, próbując brzmieć na niewinnie naiwnego, ale wychodzi mu to zbyt poważnie i Steve odskakuje od Tony’ego.

Słyszy na zewnątrz całą drużynę. Chichoczą, kiedy uderza kolanami o łóżko. Kiedyś będzie miał drużynę składającą się jedynie z osób, które nic tylko patrzą na niego i podziwiają w ciszy. To będzie wspaniałe; mimo że trochę nudne.

— Jebane chuje — jęczy Steve, a potem patrzy pochmurnie na Tony’ego, kiedy małe animowane monety wpadają do Słoika Przekleństw. — Więc Vision ma to po tobie.

Usta Tony’ego drgają, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy ma się roześmiać czy być przerażony, że określono go “ojcem”.

Steve wzdycha i sięga po nadgarstek Tony’ego, po czym siada na łóżku.

— Dobrze będzie mieć ciebie znów w załodze, Iron Manie.

— Dobrze też będzie wziąć Iron Mana, co? — woła Natasza.

— Ja pierdolę… Spadajcie! — krzyczy Steve, a kiedy tylko się z niego śmieją, dodaje: — Pieprzymy się!

Zza drzwi nie słychać nic, jakby zastanawiali się, czy blefuje czy nie. Steve odwraca się do Tony’ego, który uśmiecha się chytrze i przywiera do niego.

— Co ty… — Steve krztusi się językiem, kiedy Tony jęczy skandalicznie prosto w jego ucho. Za drzwi od razu słychać panikę, zwłaszcza ze strony Sama i Rhodesa.

— No nie, do diabła, ja spadam. Nasłuchałem się wystarczająco w osiemdziesiątym szóstym — narzeka głośno Rhodey.

Tony chichocze w pierś Steve’a, wydaje z siebie kolejny dźwięk i wierci się. Patrzy w górę zachwycony, kiedy Steve drży. Pochyla się bliżej i przysuwa swoje biodra stanowczo do Steve’a.

— Ten Słoik Przekleństw wypełni się w dwadzieścia minut, jeśli nie przestaniesz — mamrocze Steve, na co Tony patrzy na niego z zadowoleniem.

— Obiecujesz?

sss

Słoik Przekleństw staje się odpowiedzialny za 50% rocznych dotacji charytatywnych Starka.


End file.
